


The Water Angel

by jo_kay927



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs returns to the place where the last happy memory of his family was and talks with Kelly's Water Angel Tony, but after fifteen years he realises his Relationship has changed for the better...however things aren't going to be easy from the start</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.
> 
> Chapt Summery; Jethro returns to the place which was the last happiest memory of his girls...followed by his worst

He looks out across the still water, sighing at the peace and tranquility of the place. As he gets up he picks up the bottle of Bourbon, along with the pizza, and his Sig. He looks at his gun and sighs as he remembers that day which was one of the happiest day of his life...followed by the worst...

***

"KELLY!?"  
She freezes and looks over her shoulder with a glare "What!?"  
Jethro sighs "Be careful!...I ain't going to jump in after ya"  
He watches as she rolls her eyes before once more leaning over the side of the boat and chats to her reflection. He turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder and smiles as he is tugged into a kiss  
"Stop being a grouch, Mr Marine"  
He rolls his eyes and flinches as Shannon slaps the back of his head  
"I saw that"  
Jethro chuckles as he leans back and closes his eyes as he basks in the Sun (I am one of the luckiest people alive). He turns his head and frowns as he hears a voice that he doesn't recognize. As he opens his eyes, he watches as Kelly giggles and answers the unknown man "Kelly?...Who are you talking too?"  
She looks up and smiles "Anthonicous"  
He gives her a blank look before answering "Who?"  
Kelly rolls her eyes and glances at the water before turning back to her Dad "He said you can call him Tony, and he lives here...in this lake". She gives her Dad a cute smile and plays with her hair "He's my Water Angel"  
Before he can ask more questions Shannon passes him the pizza box with a raised eyebrow  
"What!?"  
She gestures to the box "You ordered the wrong one"  
He frowns and opens the box to check "So...what is it then?"  
Shannon sighs and leans forward to give him a kiss "It's sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese...however you are forgiven"  
He chuckles "And...why is that?"  
She smirks "Well...after last night you can get away with anything"  
He lets out a groan as his trousers become tight at the memory and shakes himself back to the present as he leans forward to look over the side.  
Kelly squeals and pushes him back "No! Anthonicous says Adults aren't allowed to look at him!"  
He chuckles but moves away "Eat some pizza, Sweetheart"  
She sighs and turns back to the water "I'll be back in a minute! Don't go away". She looks into the box and grabs two slices.  
Jethro watches in confusion and his eyebrows rise in shock as Kelly drops one over the side "Kelly! What did you do that for!?"  
She frowns "You taught me to share things?...I thought Anthonicous would like a slice"  
Shannon shakes her head and places a hand on Jethros chest while giving him 'the look'.  
He sighs before turning to his Daughter "Just...just ask next time...ok?"  
She smiles "Ok, but just to let you know...Anthonicous says Thanks"  
He chuckles "He is Welcome, now lets finish the pizza"

***

As he reaches the Dock, he chucks the pizza on the deck of the very same boat and gets on it. He takes another look across the water and sighs before placing the Bourbon down and setting Sail.  
He sits down and lets the current take him as he remembers what happened when they reached land...

***

"Dad!"  
He turns and smiles as Kelly runs up to him. He opens his arms and she runs into them.  
Kelly laughs as her Dad lifts her up and spins her around. She giggles as he puts her down and holds out a necklace "Anthonicous gave me this! He said it was for good luck...but I want you to have it"  
He looks at the small leather rope with a shell attached like a pendant. He frowns "Kelly...you know not to take things from Strangers"  
Kelly places her hands on her hips and gives him the infamous 'Gibbs' glare "Anthonicous isn't a Stranger!...besides Mum said I could take it!"  
He rolls his eyes but accepts the gift by kneeling down, so he is eye-level with her, and holds it out while smirking "You gonna put it on then?"  
She squeals in excitement and bounces on the spot. Once it is around his neck she kisses his cheek "It will keep you Safe...while you are keeping us and the Country Safe"  
Jethro discreetly wipes his eyes and hugs his Daughter "Thanks Kelly"  
She sighs "Dad...it was Anthonicous who gave it to me!"  
He chuckles and lifts her as he stands. He turns to the water and shouts "Thanks Tony"  
Shannon watches from the car and smiles as Jethro walks over. She takes Kelly off him and places her in the back seat "We better head back home"  
Jethro looks back to the water and has an odd feeling in his gut "Why don't we stay here...just for tonight?"  
She sighs and looks at him "You're going for your last Tour tomorrow...we won't have enough time if we stay here"  
He nods as he knows she right "Yeah..." and with that he tugs her into a passionate kiss, to which she turns the table and takes control by pinning him against the side of the car. He groans and Submits to her...but before they can get off they hear a tap on the window  
"Aren't we going home?"  
Shannon pulls back with a chuckle as he tries to follow "Not here...lets continue this later" and with that she squeezes the front of his jeans.  
Jethro groans and nods before scrambling into the drivers seat.  
Once everyone is in and wearing their seatbelts, he starts the car and pulls out onto the road.  
Shannon turns around to check on her Daughter and smiles as she leans forward to put on the radio.  
He smiles as his girls start to sing to the song...but his smile disappears as he spots a car zig-zagging across the road "What the fu-" he is interrupted as the car speeds up and hits Shannons side.  
It's like everything is going in slow motion as their car is pushed over the side of the road and flips over and back before hitting a tree...the last thing he sees is Shannons blooded face staring unseeing at him as pain flares all over his body and everything goes black...

***

He lays down on the deck as he wipes away the tears that falls as he remembers the day he awoke in hospital a week later...to find that his girls had died along with the drunk driver. He opens the bottle to start his drinking and sighs as he listens to the peace that flows around him...which contradicts the sadness in his heart...


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro meets Tony again for their yearly meeting

His eyes open as he feels a push against the side of the boat and he smiles as he sits up. He wipes away the tears from his eyes "Hey Tony"  
"Hey Jethro"  
Jethro turns and opens the pizza box "I brought the pizza...want some?"  
He hears a chuckle and watches as a wet hand appears "Yeah...I'll have a slice or two"  
He returns the chuckle and hands over a slice "Here you go". As the hand disappears he gets the feeling of wanting to look over and see as to what Tony looks like...but stops as Kellys warning goes through his head 'Anthonicous says Adults aren't allowed to look at him', he frowns "Tony...?"  
He hears a muffled reply "What?"  
"Why ain't I allowed to look at you?". He waits for an answer and starts to fidget as the silence continues "Tony...? You still there?"  
"Yeah...I'm still here"  
Jethro scratches the back of his neck in a nervous gesture (Shit! Why did I bring this up again?). He stops his scolding as he hears a reply  
"I...I'm a Merman, as I'm sure you have proberly guessed by now, and...well...do you know the fables surrounding us?"  
He cocks his head to one side "Er...well...all I know is that you're part fish...the rest of my knowledge comes from watching Disney films"  
He hears a sigh "Well I'm a Sea Mammal...more like a dolphin than a fish...however it is said that if a Sailor looks upon us...they are instantly smitten..we were blamed for loads of people dying out at Sea as...when they caught a glimpse of my Kind they jumped in to be with us and...and ended up drowning"  
Jethro shakes his head and reaches a hand over the side, smiling as a wet hand caresses his skin "It's ok Tony...I won't look over if you don't want me too" He leans back against the back of the boat and closes his eyes as he turns his head in Tonys direction "I'm happy just to be here with you...even if I have never seen you"  
"Thank-You Jethro...I too have enjoyed our meetings over the years and have also enjoyed being in your company"  
He feels wet fingers travel up his arm and gently caress his face. He curves into the touch and sighs in contempt.  
"I have to tell you something...and I don't think you are going to like it"  
Jethro frowns, but keeps his eyes closed, as he asks "What...what is it?"  
He hears a sigh of regret "I...I have to leave here...this place is getting too busy...and well...I'm the last of my kind Jethro...and I...I need to find a Mate"  
He feels a pain inside his chest and grabs the hand which goes to pull away "You...you can't go!"  
"Jethro I ha-"  
He interrupts him "No! I...I can't continue with my Life without you!", he feels the tears sliding down his cheeks "You are my last link to...to Kelly!". He lifts his other hand to wipe away the tears "You're her Water Angel!...And...and I" he frowns (You what?...Love him?) he shakes his head (Don't be silly...he's a man...and not even human!).  
He hears a sigh "Jethro?....Lets talk about this when you're more sober..."  
He feels a tug on the captive wrist  
"You can let go of my wrist now as I'm not planning to go anywhere soon"  
He flushes as he realises that he hadn't let go of him "Sorry I...er"  
"It's ok...I understand. Now, is there any more pizza?"  
He lets out a bark of laughter as he turns to find the box and hands it over "Here...help yourself" and with that he leaves one hand dangling over the side as he lifts his face to the setting Sun, to bask in the dying rays, and continues with his drinking. His last memories before he passes out is the boat slightly tipping to one side as the box is placed onto his lap and a warm wet kiss on his forehead"Night Jethro". He nods "Night Tony" and takes his hand in his as he drifts off to sleep...


	3. A Drunken Dunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lets out what his heart is thinking to a sleeping Jethro and in the morning Jethro takes a dunk

He listens to the soft snores coming from the boat, which signifies that Jethro has drunken himself to sleep. He releases the limp hand from his grasp and places it back into the boat before lifting himself halfway out of the water and watches the sleeping man.  
Tony smiles at the soft grunt and watches as he curls into himself. He sighs and reaches out to stroke the soft silver strands "Oh Jethro...what am I going to do with you?". He shudders as he remembers spotting him with his gun under his chin, sitting alone on the very same boat a year after he met Kelly...he knows now that if he didn't speak to him and tell him that Kelly and Shannon wouldn't of wanted him to go that way...he would have blown his own brains out then and there. He is brought out of his thoughts as he hears a soft whimper and he sighs before pulling himself out of the water. He curls up behind him while leaving his tail in the water and tugs the sleeping man across his chest "Shh Jethro...I'm here and I'll watch out for you"  
Tony smiles as Jethro latches onto him...like a man drowning. And he continues to softly stroke his hair until the grip is slightly released while he hums softly as he watches the night sky "I...I think I love you Jethro..." he looks down and sighs "You don't know how many times I have wished that you would look at me...but I could never force you too as I want you to really love me aswell...no matter how much I love you". He smiles as he strokes the back of his neck and along the strong jaw "I always look forward to this yearly meeting...but I have leave...as I need..." he shakes his head "No...I crave more than you can give". He sighs once more as a pain flares in his chest but he shakes himself out of it to watch over the other man as he sleeps.

Tony watches as the Sun rises and turns as he hears a soft grunt, signalling that Jethros about to awaken. He gently removes himself from his grasp and kisses his forehead before carefully lowering himself back into the water.  
Jethro groans as he stretches himself out and hears his back pop. He frowns as he realises that he is on his boat but his eyes widen as he remembers the chat from Yesterday. He sits up and closes his eyes as dizziness threaten to make him vomit (You are a Marine! And you have drunk more that this before!). Once the dizziness fades he croaks "Tony?...You still there?"  
Tony smiles and holds out a hand while waving it "Still here Jethro"  
He smiles and reaches out to grasp it...but yelps in shock as he hasn't yet awoken his Sea-legs and ends up falling out of the boat.  
Tony quickly swims out of the way as a still drunk Marine falls into the water. He hides himself out of view while praying that he'll be ok "Jethro! Swim up!"  
The voice cuts through his panic and he tries to get his legs and arms co-ordinate to swim (Shit! This is why you shouldn't drink out on the water!). He inwardly leaps for joy as adrenaline kicks in and his body works the way he wants, however as he kicks out and is just about to break the surface something hooks around his leg...stopping him short from reaching his goal.


	4. A Warm Up With Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro is freezing and they have a chat

Tony swears under his breath before moving out from his hiding place "Jethro! Close your eyes!"  
He nods and shuts them while trying to hold onto the remainder his breath.  
He swims over to check out what is stopping him from surfacing but pauses as he notes the shocking amount of air bubbles coming from him and realises that he can't have much more oxygen left. He changes course and swims up to take a lung fall of air before swimming up to him so he is facing him.

Tony places a hand across Jethros eyes before using the other to tug their bodies close and kisses him.  
Jethro stills as he feels Tonys lips on his but snaps out of it to kiss him back and lets out a groan as oxygen is passed between them. He reaches up with his hands to stroke his face before lowering them down the strong back and stopping at the waist. He notes that the skin stops but continues its smoothness into scales. He rests them on Tonys hips as he nods to indicate that he can release him and help to free him, while keeping his eyes close underneath the hand covering them.  
Tony smiles and releases him as he swims down to untangle him. He notices that its a long forgotten fishing net and starts getting frustrated as it refuses to let go "Jethro! It's a discarded fishing net and...and I can't get you free as it's tangled tight"  
He listens to Tony and nods as he feels around his belt. He smiles as he pulls out his knife and holds it out.  
Tony looks up and smirks as he takes it "Thanks" and with that he gets to work freeing him. Once it lets go and flows to the bottom he swims up infront of him and wraps his arms around his waist "Now...lets get you some fresh air"  
Jethro wraps his arms around the strong shoulders and once they break the surface he takes in a thankful gulp of air as he rests his head on Tonys shoulder. He starts to shiver and pulls him closer "S-Sorry about that...I-I moved to quick and the next thing I-I knew I was in the w-water"  
He rubs his back "It's ok...I knew you didn't jump in...but next time I think you shouldn't drink so much before taking a dip"  
He chuckles which quickly turns to heaving as he vomits up the lake-water from his lungs. Once finish he sags and goes limp in the strong arms holding him "I-I think you may be right a-about the drinking though"  
Tony sighs and nuzzles his hair before gently floating them over to the boat. He carefully lifts him up and onto the deck.  
He shivers as his damp clothes cling to him and he sits up while rubbing himself "I-I'm freezing!" he hears a sigh before Tonys voice calls out "Close your eyes"  
Jethro frowns but does as he is told "O-Ok" he jumps as the boat slightly tips and a warm body presses up against his back  
"Here...lets warm you up" and with that Tony manhandles him so he is laying across his chest.  
He frowns as this feels familiar...he shakes himself and curls into the heat "H-How are you s-so warm?"  
He chuckles and strokes the wet hair "I told you...I'm more Mammal than fish and so I'm warm blooded" he looks out across the lake he has returned to every year for the past fifteen and sighs "I need to be...otherwise I wouldn't be able to survive the temperatures of the water" he looks down and frowns as he notices Jethros lips turning blue "Hey...are you ok?"  
He lets out a small chuckle "I-I nearly drowned a-and I'm f-fucking freezing"  
He cocks his head to one side as a thought crosses his mind and he states "Take your clothes off"  
He stills and is about to give him a questioning look before remembering that he can't look at him "W-Why?"  
Tony rolls his eyes before stating "They are keeping you cold and are sapping the heat from your body...you'll end up with hypothermia...and could die"  
He thinks it over (What shall I do?...I trust him...don't I?). He nods "O-Ok", he goes to sit up but is stopped by a strong arm around his waist and he cocks his head to one side as he asks "Tony...?"  
He smiles and strokes along his cheek "Let me?"  
Jethro curves into the touch and frowns at his movements (What's going on here?) but nods his consent "Y-Yeah" he feels warm fingers trailing down his chest and grabbing the hem of his shirt. He lifts his arms as his polo shirt is tugged off and he shivers at the cold breeze.  
Tony holds back the groan at the sight and quickly folds the shirt before placing it in the corner, he taps the left leg "Lift"  
He places a hand on the strong shoulder as he slightly leans back to hold up his leg (This would be easier if I could open my eyes) and feels Tony removing his boot and sock before repeating the gesture with the other. Once they have been removed he jumps as fingers trail along his waist and undoes his belt (Shit! Do I stop him?...Do I want to?)  
Tony watches the flashes of emotions across his face and sighs "I'm just removing your trousers...you can keep your underwear on"  
He flushes pink as he realises that Tony knows what he was thinking and he doesn't know what to say or do, "Tony...I-"  
He looks up as he removes the belt and tugs his trousers down to his knees "You what?"  
Jethro sighs and shakes his head "I-It doesn't matter" and with that he helps him with removing his trousers before being once more manhandled so he is laying across his chest.  
Tony looks down at him and playfully smiles "You...you kissed me"  
He stills "N-No...you kissed m-me"  
He chuckles as he shakes his head "No, I was passing you oxygen...you're the one who kissed me"  
Jethro hides his face into the strong chest "T-Tony...I don't understand how I feel about you..." he knows now is the time for honesty and sighs "I have n-never felt anything for another man...but I feel s-something for...for you"  
His breath hitches and he smiles before leaning down to kiss the wet hair "I love you Jethro...I have done for the past few years"  
Jethro frowns "You have?...Then why are you g-going to leave this place...and m-me?"  
Tony sighs and rubs a hand down his back while dipping his tail into the water "I need more than this...I need a Mate...a physical Mate"  
He frowns in confusion but turns crimson as he realises what he means "Oh...er you...er" he gestures towards his groin  
Tony laughs and wipes his eyes "Yes, I need to have sex and lots of it"  
He buries his head in his chest "I...I..." he sighs "I think I'd better be going then"  
He frowns and strokes the wet hair "Why?"  
He just keeps quiet and enjoys the warmth before pulling away to get dressed.  
Tony watches as he turns away from him and reaches out to stroke along his back, smiling at the shiver he feels "You have never entertained the idea of being with a man before...have you"  
He wishes that he could look him in the eyes and open his heart to him...but he is too afraid of what might happen and answers Tony with a small shake of head.  
He looks down and takes a deep breath before asking "Who you like to with...with me?"


	5. Jethros Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro learns about how Anthonicous became a Merman and then gives him his answer

Jethro opens his eyes to look out across the Lake "How?...Tony I can't even look at you...how could we have a Relationship if I'm not to see you?"  
Tony sighs as he strokes his tail fin "I wasn't fully honest about that"  
He frowns "What do you mean?"  
He looks over and strokes his spine, smiling as he arches into the caress "I can put on a 'form' so you can look at me without...without becoming smitten"  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
He sighs "I was afraid that once you saw me...you wouldn't want to see me anymore"  
Jethro closes his eyes and turns back to him. He reaches out and hesidently strokes his cheek "Why would you think that?"  
Tony gives him a sad chuckle "I've been around for a long time Jethro...some people only want to sate their curiosity before deciding that they can have an easier time with another"  
He shakes his head then stops as a thought crosses his head "How old are you exactly?"  
He smiles and tugs at him until he is laying on his chest once more "I've been around since the Ancient Greeks...I was an Italian Foot-Soldier who helped with the battle of Troy"  
He gasps and smirks "Wow...you're old!"  
He looks down and slaps the back of his head "Oi!"  
Jethro chuckles and curls in closer to soak up the warmth of his body heat "Well?...Continue then!"  
Tony grunts before speaking once more "It was on our way back that our ship sank...I helped this Woman who was aboard to safety, with other members of the crew, before...before we drowned"  
He tightens his grip around his waist "You...you Died?"  
He looks up towards the Sun "Yes Jethro...we drowned, however the Gods Poseidon and Aphrodite decided to award us for Sacrificing our lives for the life of the Woman. He granted us a new life as Mermen, while she granted us with eternal life until we meet our Soul-Mate"  
He frowns slightly "So...what happens when you find them?"  
Tony gives him a small smile as he strokes his hair "We get to live out our lives with them and...and can finally pass onto the next one"  
Jethro tilts his head up "So...you meet your Soul-Mate so you can Die?"  
He leans down and kisses his forehead "Yup...however it was made even more difficult as...well in our true forms people who aren't our Soul-Mates become smitten...so"  
He states "It's going to be hard to find them then...but you said that you are the last? So have the others found theirs then?"  
"Yeah...Kandronicous found his five years ago"  
He keeps quiet at that statement and asks in a small voice "How would you know...for definite if...if you've found your Soul-Mate?"  
Tony smiles and holds him tight "They love us truly in both forms and...well they don't become smitten...also we start to age alongside them, giving up Eternal Life for that of happiness and then Death" he looks down as he feels him tense "Hey...I told ya before...I won't show my true form to ya as...as I can't do that to you Jethro"  
He nods "I...I have an answer to your question Tony"

It's his turn to tense as he awaits for either rejection or joy at what he is about to say  
Jethro reaches out with his hand until he finds Tonys face and smiles "Yes, Tony...I would like to try a...a Relationship with you"  
Tony groans as the feeling of all the pent up lust from the past ten years hits him full force. He changes forms and cringes at the feeling of his tail splitting into two and he wiggles his toes before rearing up and carefully laying the other man onto his back as he attacks his mouth with a possessive kiss.  
He freezes under the onslaught but once the shock has disappeared he returns the kiss with fever. He strokes along the strong back and frowns as he notices that he can no longer feel scales, he pulls back to ask "Tony, what happened t-" he pauses as he feels something hot and hard poking him in the stomach. He cocks his head to one side as he reaches out to grab it...and releases his hold while flushing crimson at the strangled gasp his action caused (Shit! That was his cock you idiot!)  
Tony feels him start to pull away and stops him by pinning him in place using his body weight "No Jethro!...I've changed forms and...and well this one shows how turned on I am around you" he waits until the body underneath him starts to relax before he slightly releases him "You can look upon me now...that's if you want too"  
Jethro takes a deep breath and slowly opens his eyes.

He blinks at the bright light of the Sun and gazes up to look at him. The first thing he notices is the bright dazzling smile being aimed at himself to which he can't help but return with one of his own. He lifts a hand to stroke through the soft brown ruffled hair and then down the handsome face. He looks into bright green eyes and smirks as he pulls him down into a kiss "You're...you're beautiful"  
He goes slightly pink and tries to take control of the kiss but stops as he hears people starting their day. He sighs while resting his forehead on Jethros chest and then pulls away as he goes to drop back into the water but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder  
"Tony...where are you going?"  
He frowns "Back into the water"  
Jethro lets go of him and looks down into his lap as he asks "Would...would you like to come home with...with me?"  
His eyebrows raise in shock "You...you mean leave the Water?...And go with you?"  
He pulls away as if burnt "I...I thought you wanted a Relationship?"  
Tony notes the look of rejection and sighs as he tugs him into a tight hug "I didn't mean it like that...it's just that I haven't been on Land for a while and...and if it doesn't work between us...how will I get back to the Water?"  
He returns the hug and tucks his head in the crook of his neck "If...if it doesn't work then I...I promise I'll return you here to the Water" a feeling of pain flares across his chest at the thought of returning here to never see him again. He takes a deep breath and asks "So...?"  
He smiles and turns to kiss the other mans neck "Ok then...I guess I can try being a land-lubber again"  
Jethro chuckles but stills once more as he feels Tonys erection poking him again in the stomach, he frowns and decides to have a look. As he pulls back his eyebrows raise in shock at the impressive length and he shys away from him "Tony...er..."  
Tony frowns at the look and cocks his head to one side as he follows the blue gaze. He chuckles as he realises that he is staring at his groin "Well...what can I say...I've never had any complaints"  
He just continues to stare at it (Shit...I wonder what it would be like to have that inside me?). He jerks in shock at the direction his thoughts are going and as he realises that Tony has been watching him, he blushes once more (God Marine...you haven't blushed this much since you were a teenager...and even then you never blushed this much!)  
Tony smiles and strokes the red cheeks "I like it when you blush", his smile widens as at his words Jethro goes a deeper shade of red. He looks around and sighs "Well then...we better get moving as I'm sure that you don't want to explain how a naked man and another man dressed only in his boxers are doing on a boat...together...in the middle of a family friendly Lake now...do you?"  
Jethro frowns at the statement and notices for the first time that there are other boats setting sail on the Water. He turns to Tony and passes him his discarded trousers as he puts on his wet polo shirt "Here put these on while I sail us back to the Dock"  
He chuckles "Aye Aye Mon Capitain"  
He just shakes his head as he sets sail back to Land.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Stan as Jethro chats with his Dad

Jethro turns back to companion as he reaches land and sighs "Tony...you've got them on back to front!"  
He looks down and then shrugs his shoulders "Hey...I don't usually wear anything...but at least now I understand why these aren't comfortable"  
He shakes his head and quickly puts on his boots while picking up his socks before leaving the boat. He ties it up and then holds out a hand "Come on...lets get you Home"  
Tony smiles and accepts the hand as he is tugged to shore. As he goes to stand his legs give way and he ends up falling ontop of a stunned Jethro "Wow...I haven't stood on two legs for awhile"  
He tries to get his breath back, as Tony isn't the lightest of people, and pushes at him "Well...get off then!"  
He chuckles in reply and kisses his forehead before rolling to one side and watching as he stands "Hey!...Can I have some help here?"  
Jethro smirks and helps him up "My car is around the corner...think you can make it?"  
He looks across the lake to which he has called Home...and sighs before leaning heavily on the other man "Yeah"  
He watches the sadness cross his face and discreetly strokes his face "Are you sure that...that you want to come with me?"  
He smiles and nods "Yeah Jethro, I want to go with you...but one question"  
He chuckles as he half drags him to his car. Once he has him in the passenger side and gets in the drivers seat he turns to face him "So, what is your question?"  
Tony looks into the blue eyes "When will we be getting to the sex part?"  
He tenses and breaks the eye contact "Tony...I haven't been with a man before...the kissing I can handle but...but the rest?" he looks up and shrugs "I don't know"  
He frowns "So...you want to take things slow?" at his nod he smiles and strokes the soft silver strands of his hair "Hey...I've waited ten years for ya...I can wait a bit more"  
A warm feeling blossoms deep within his chest "Yeah?"  
He notes the shy smile and leans over to kiss his cheek "Yes Jethro...now are you taking me Home or what?"  
He chuckles as starts the car "Yeah" and with that pulls out to drive them Home.

As he spots his house he sighs in annoyance as he notes that he has visitors "Ah...Shit!"  
Tony turns with a frown "What?"  
He gestures towards a red truck "I forgot that my Dad threatened to visit if I didn't call him before I left Yesterday"  
He smirks at him while reaching out to stroke his bare knee "And I take it by the truck that you forgot to call him?"  
Jethro gives him a half heated glare before leaning forward to rest his head on his arms on top the steering wheel "How am I going to explain the lack of our dress to him?"  
He shrugs "No idea you're the Special Agent not me"  
Jethro turns away from him and sighs "I'm no longer a Special Agent...I'm now the Director of NCIS"  
A smile blooms across his face and he can't hold back the laugh from escaping "You!?...The Director of NCIS!?"  
He turns and states "It wasn't by choice!" before removing himself from the car. He heads around to the passenger side and opens it with a "Get out then!"  
He does as instructed, while continuing with his chuckling, and wraps an arm around his shoulders "Lets go in and met Dad"  
He stills "Dad?"  
Tony tugs him close for a kiss "Yup"  
He just sighs and locks up before helping him to the house. As he reaches the front door it swings open to reveal a pissed Stan  
"Where the FUCK have you been Director!?" he jerks back as he notices that there is someone with him "And...just who is this that is wearing your trousers?"  
Jethro huffs before pushing past him "He's Tony" and enters his living room to drop him on the sofa as Stan follows.  
Tony notes the jealousy coming from the unknown man and turns to ask "Whose this?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he spots a dark look in the green one before collapsing beside him "Tony...meet Stan Burley my PA/Receptionist...Stan...meet Tony a dear friend of mine"  
They both glare at him before giving each other a fake smile.  
He hears a noise from upstairs and sighs as he holds up a hand "A little help Stan?"  
He walks over and pulls him up as he smirks at Tony and moves closer in a 'He's Mine' gesture "Anytime Jethro...anytime"  
Jethro smiles and pats his shoulder before mounting the stairs "Yo, Dad! You up there?"  
"Leroy? Where the hell you been Son?"  
He just chuckles as he heads upstairs.

Tony waits until he hears the door close and turns with a growl "You're so lucky I haven't got used to my legs yet...otherwise I would have gutted you where you stand!"  
Stan just raises an eyebrow "As if you and have any chance with him!?"  
He just smirks "At least I've had the pleasure of kissing those sweet lips...and having him asleep on my chest" with that he strokes along his left side where Jethro slept "Did you know that he makes this adorable little grunt noise when he is about to awaken?"  
Stan face flames but keeps quiet at the statement.  
Tony frowns and then raises his eyebrows in shock "You...you know about the grunt?...How?"  
He just smiles at him while narrowing his eyes "Jethros Mine!...Now I think you should leave!"  
He leans back and makes a show of getting comfortable "Nah...I think it is you who should leave"  
He steps forward with a growl to which Tony answers with one of his own but backs off as he hears movement from the stairs.

"Dad! Please...I didn't forget on purpose!" he sighs as his Dad just raises an eyebrow at him and he sits on the bed "You know what Yesterday was..."  
Jackson sighs and gets up to sit beside him "I'm not likely to ever forget that awful day" he wraps an arm around him and tugs him into a hug "I forgive you for not calling...however there is two questions I would like to ask?"  
Jethro returns the hug "Yeah...?"  
He chuckles "One, why are you wet? And second why aren't you wearing trousers?"  
He stills and sighs before pulling away "The reason my clothes are wet is because...I fell in the Water"  
He narrows his eyes and slaps the back of his head "You drank too much! Didn't you!?"  
He flinches and rubs the back of his head as he scowls "I know I did...if Tony wasn't there...I would have drowned"  
Jackson gasps and pulls him tight against his chest "I...I could have lost you aswell!"  
He rolls his eyes and accepts the hug "Dad...the second answer is that...that I gave them to Tony"  
He frowns and pulls back "He wasn't wearing any?"  
He just nods "Yup" and with that he stands "I brought him back here...so would you like to meet him?"  
Jackson smiles and stands up while gesturing to the door "Lead the way Son"  
Jethro just shakes his head as he leaves the room and his Dad follows.


	7. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Jackson

As he enters the room the first thing he notices is the open hostility that both men are showing to each other and he frowns before turning to his Dad "Hey Dad...this is Tony" he turns to face the man on the sofa "Tony...this is my Dad"  
Tony gives them both a dazzling smile "Hey Dad, nice to meet you!"  
Jethro cringes and turns pink as Jack gives him an odd look. He just shakes his head and sighs "Right...it's late and I'm tired so..." he looks at Stan "You're Welcome to stay the night"  
Stan smiles and steps up close to him "I would like that"  
Tony narrows his eyes and lets out a small growl as the other man touches 'His' Jethro. He turns as he feels someone sit next to him and smiles "Hey Dad"  
Jackson chuckles and pats his knee "The name is Jack...but I don't mind"  
He chuckles and holds out a hand "The names Anthonicous...but you're Welcome to call me Tony"  
Jack cocks his head to one side as the name rings a bell but then shakes his head as he accepts the hand "So...I hear that you rescued Leroy then?"  
Tony frowns at him "Who?"  
He turns to his Son "Didn't you tell him your name?"  
Jethro sighs and states "I go by my middle name Dad...only you call me Leroy"  
He folds his hands across his chest and gives him the 'Dad' look "That is because it's your name...Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
He avoid his eyes and glares at the floor as he snaps "I'm not a child anymore!" he looks up "I'm off to bed" and with that he walks over to help Tony up.  
Jack stands and follows them up along with Stan.

As he reaches the top he heads to his room but is stopped by someone clearing their throat and sighs before turning with a "What!?"  
Jack gestures towards Tony "Are you two sleeping with each other?"  
Jethro goes crimson and Tony barks out a surprised laugh. He grits his teeth and narrows his eyes as he stares into ones exactly like his own "Jack...I'm taking him in there to sleep as it may have missed your notice but Tony is finding it difficult to walk after-" (Shit Marine!...You can't say 'after he became human'! Think!) "-after he saved me. So in case he needs help during the night it'll be easier to keep him close" he turns to Stan "Take the spare room" and the turns back to his Dad "You can take Kellys old room" as he goes to enter his bedroom he stops and states "Night Dad...Night Stan"  
"Night Son"  
"Night Jethro"  
He walks over to the bed and puts Tony down before walking back and shutting the door. He leans against it and hangs his head down "Could that have been anymore awkward?"  
He chuckles "I like your Dad...he's funny!"  
Jethro lifts his head and cocks it to one side "What's up with you and Stan?"  
Tony narrows his eyes with a growl "He wants you as his!"  
His eyebrows raise in shock and he shakes his head "Don't be silly! Stan doesn't like men!"  
He rolls his eyes "Come on Jethro! He so wants you! He even had the nerve to warn me to stay away and I quote 'Jethros Mine!'"  
He just sighs and pushes off from the door. As he reaches the bed he collapses on it with a groan.  
Tony watches him and reaches out to stroke his hair "Jethro...how does Stan know about the grunt noise?"  
He lifts his head and looks at him in confusion "What grunt noise?"  
He smirks "The noise you make when you are about to wake up"  
He scowls at him "I do not make a grunting noise" and with that he sits up to remove his shirt.  
Tony watches and strokes the smooth skin which is revealed.  
Jethro groans and arches into the caress before shaking his head and moving away "Tony...not when my Dad is in the next room"  
He growls and tugs him close before straddling his chest "Jethro...I want you!"  
He looks up into darken green eyes and shakes his head "I can't..."  
He leans down and kisses his forehead "Jethro...I need to feel close to you...I should have warn you that I'm a jealous Bastard...and after hearing that man tell me that he has had the privilege of kissing you and being with you when you have awoken...I need to stake my Claim!"  
Jethro frowns up at him "But...but it was nothing more than a drunken kiss which we both regretted once we sobered up"  
Tony shakes his head "You may have regretted it but trust me when I say he definitely didn't!" and with that he takes his mouth into a possessive kiss.  
He groans and surrenders under the onslaught but stills as he feels a hand move to his groin and he quickly grabs the wrist while shaking his head "I can't Tony...I just can't"  
He stops and rests his head on his chest as he tries to calm down the lust which is flowing through him "Ok...ok Jethro" he lifts his head and gently kisses him before rolling off him.  
He smiles "Thank-You Tony" and with that he stands and walks over to the oak dresser to get a pair of boxers "Here ya go"  
He cocks his head to one side before shaking it "Nah I'll be ok" he removes the trousers and then slides under the duvet.  
Jethro watches and sighs before putting the boxers away and getting into bed. He smiles as Tony tugs him so he is laying across his chest and snuggles closer to him "Night Tony"  
Tony smiles and strokes his hair "Night Jethro" he waits until he can hear the soft snores before leaning down to kiss the top of his head before joining him in the world of sleep.


	8. Ticklish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out something about Jethro

He hears a noise and frowns his sleep as he attempts to figure it out...and realises that the noise is that of water being splashed around. He turns his head towards the sound and hears a chuckle  
"I take it I woke you then?"  
A smile spreads across his face "Yeah...but then I've always been a light sleeper". He stretches out his limbs, while keeping his eyes closed, and jumps as he feels something smooth travel up his back and back down "Tony...?"  
"Yes Jethro?"  
He goes to touch the smooth thing but stops and flushes as he remembers what happened last time he made a grab for something he didn't know what the thing was "What's that?"  
Tony smirks and rubs his tail fin across the other mans back once more "What's what?"  
The smooth thing dances across his ribs and he can't help releasing a bark of laughter which makes the thing stop  
"Jethro...are you ticklish?"  
He shakes his head and tries to move away but is stopped and pinned in place by a warm body laying across him "Tony!"  
He chuckles and changes into his other form "You can look now"  
Jethro slowly opens his eyes and smiles up at him "Hey"  
"Hey" he leans down to kiss him and playfully narrows his eyes as he skims his fingers across the other mans ribs.  
Jethro tries to pull away as laughter escapes from deep within his chest and as tears flow down his cheeks, he shouts "Tony!...Stop!...Please Stop!"  
The door flies open and Tony covers him with a growl but quietens as he spots Jack at the door.

Jack smiles as he spots the flushed look across his Sons face and chest. He also notices a silly smile crossing his face and chuckles "Well...I take it you've found out that Leroy is ticklish then?"  
Tony smiles and looks down "Yeah...although according to him he isn't ticklish at all"  
Jethro tries to catch his breath and pull away but Tony keeps him pinned with his weight.  
"Oi! Where do you think you are going?"  
He looks up and shakes his head "Work...?"  
He leans down and kisses his forehead "Nope! You are to stay here with me!"  
Jethro sighs and tries to get free "Tony...I'm the head of a Government Agency...I have to go in"  
Tony pouts as he leans heavily on him "But...what am I to do all day?"  
Jack smiles as an idea strikes him, and he walks over to place a hand on Tonys shoulder "We can spend the day getting to know each other better"  
He brightens up and releases the other man "Yeah Dad?"  
Jack chuckles at the blush which covers his Sons face as he pats Tonys shoulder "Yeah Tony"  
He lets out a happy squeal as he bounces off the bed and heads to the door only to pause as he realises that he needs clothes, and changes direction to look in Jethros drawers. He pulls out a 'NIS' hoodie and a pair of jeans.  
He looks up from the bed and watches the naked man get changed. He jumps slightly as a hand touches him and turns to look at his Dad  
"It's alright to tell me ya know"  
Jethro frowns "Tell ya what?"  
Jack huffs and taps the back of his head "About you and Tony"  
He rubs the back of his head and smooths down his hair "Dad...we've only just decided to 'see' each other in...in a romantic way"  
He smiles and tugs him into a hug "Thank God Leroy"  
He frowns as he returns the hug "Er...how come you aren't shocked about...about the fact Tony's a he?"  
Jack chuckles and releases him "I couldn't give a dam Leroy...as long as you're as happy as you are now...who cares!"  
Jethro gives him a bright smile and shocks them both by hugging him "Thanks Dad"  
He looks down and smiles "You're Welcome Son"  
Tony watches and cocks his head to one side, before walking over and hugging them both "Thank You Dad for accepting us...and Thank You Jethro for giving us a try as I know you're a virgin in the man on man way"  
Jethro flushes crimson while his Dad laughs at Tonys speech. He pulls back "Ok! Ok I really need to get a move on!"  
He releases them both and follows Jack out of the room, but before he heads downstairs he runs back into the bedroom to pin Jethro against the wall as he gives him a possessive kiss "You're Mine Jethro...and there will be more of that tonight when you come home" and with that he turns to catch up with Jack.  
Jethro slides to the floor as his legs give way "Fuck...if that was only a kiss..." he shakes his head and gets up to head for work.

As he descends the stairs he smiles as Jack shows Tony the TV "Behave you two!"  
Jack looks up and smiles "He is in good hands Leroy!"  
Tony just gives him a leer to which he turns pink at  
"I'll be home around Eighteen-Hundred" he turns to look up the stairs as he shout "STAN! Get a move on!" and chuckles as he spots a ruffled Stan running down the stairs  
"Coming Jethro!"  
He smirks and turns to the other two on the sofa "See ya later"  
Tony narrows his eyes slightly at the way Burley presses up close to 'His' Jethro "Bye...see you soon" he watches as Jethro leaves followed very closely by Stan and sighs as he turns when a hand pats his leg  
"There is no need for jealousy Tony...Leroy is as loyal as they come"  
He nods and curls up beside the other man "Yeah Dad...he told me that he was never the one who cheated or left...but he doesn't realise how attractive he is"  
Jackson chuckles and wraps an arm around him as he switches on a movie "Now...lets watch a bit of Harry Callingham, you'll like this Tony as he reminds me a bit of Leroy"  
Tony snuggles up closer to the other man as the film begins


	9. Abs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro decides to talk with Abby

He sighs as he removes his glasses and rubs his eyes (When did this Job become a chore rather than something I looked forward too?), he rolls his eyes as he remembers and speaks aloud "It's when I become Director"  
He gets up to stretch out his back and legs before looking at the papers across his desk (I should do them...) then he glances at the door (Nah...I'll take a break) and heads out of his Office.  
Stan looks up and goes to stand "Need anything Jethro?"  
He just smirks at him while shaking his head "Nah Stan...just going to see how my favourite Forensic Scientist is doing and take her out for lunch" and with that he heads off.  
Stan watches him go and tips his head to one side as he checks him out, silently groaning to himself as he walks away.

Jethro stops at the door and smirks to himself as he hears the deafening music and decides to sneak up on her. He watches as she stands at the computer, dancing on the spot and moves onto the balls of his feet as he comes up right behind her. He bends down to whisper "Hey Abs" and quickly moves back to avoid being whipped by her pigtails as she spins on the spot with a startled yelp  
"Bossman!"  
He chuckles and holds out a Caf-Pow "Yeah Abs...thought you'd like to pop out for lunch"  
Abby squeals and ignores the drink as she leaps onto him then pulls back with a scowl as she punches his shoulder  
"Oww! What was that for!?"  
She pouts and folds her arms across her chest "You haven't visited me since you got Tooth-Picks job!"  
He sighs and rubs his face with his hand "Abs...I'm Sorry I-"  
She interrupts him by yanking him into another hug "You're forgiven...now did you mention lunch?"  
He chuckles and hugs her back before playfully tugging a pigtail "Yeah Abs...you pick the venue"  
She frowns "This is more than just lunch...isn't it?"  
He answers her with a nod and takes a step back as he awaits her reply.  
Abby smiles at him and pats his cheek before linking arms with him "Alright then...pizza it is then"  
He just laughs and kisses the top of her hair as they both leave the building.

They enter a crowded cafe and Jethro shakes his head as Abs pushes him in the direction of the booths  
"Get us a table while I order"  
"Ok Abs" and with that he takes a seat as he thinks of how to tell Abby about his new relationship...with a man. He is brought of of his musings as Abby snuggles up beside him while passing him a coffee  
"Ok Mister!...Spill!"  
He chuckles and wraps his arm around her shoulders as he takes the offered drink with his free hand "Ok Abs...well I've sorta met Someone"  
She narrows her green eyes "It's not another Shannon Clone...is it?"  
Jethro tries to hold back a bark of laughter at the thought of Tony being a Clone and shakes his head "No Abs...they are defiantly not a Shannon look alike"  
She nods and takes a sip of her milkshake, then turns to look at him "Red hair?"  
He shakes his head "Brunette with coppery highlights"  
"Eyes?"  
He smiles as he remembers Tony looking down at him this morning "Green...they are forest green with a hint of brown"  
Abby watches the dazed smile across her friends face and suddenly she squeals as she launches herself at him "OMG Gibbs!"  
He just looks down at her in shock "What Abs?"  
She pulls back and kisses his cheek "You're in love!"  
"Love?"  
She nods and then frowns before punching him in the arm again, just as the Waiter brings over their order  
"Oww Abs!" he rubs his arm (I'm going to end up with bruises!) "What was that for!?"  
Abby pouts at him "How come I haven't met her yet?"  
He sighs and decides to try and tell her the full truth...well everything except Tonys origin (Although knowing her, she'll probably get a kick out of it) "Abs...they aren't my usual type..."  
She frowns "Well duh! Shes not a Redhead!"  
He shakes his head "No Abs I mean that they...that..." he takes a deep breath "Abs...they aren't a she..."  
She gives him a puzzled look and then a smile crosses her face "Wait...rewind! You're telling me that you are in love with another man!"  
He goes pink and fiddles with the napkin "Yeah Abs...I've known him since a year after my girls died...it's only recently that we've decided to try to become romantic with each other"  
She squeals and wraps her arms around him "I am so happy for you!" she pulls back slightly "You have to introduce him to me!"  
He chuckles and playfully tugs her pigtail "Yeah...you can meet him tonight if you want"  
She smiles and kisses his cheek "I'm glad you've met Someone...however Stan's going to be gutted"  
Jethro frowns before taking a bite of pizza "Stan isn't interested in men...especially me"  
Abby starts to giggle "Come on! Seriously?"  
He turns and gives her a blank look "What?" before taking another bite  
She sighs as she shakes her head "Everyone knows Stans got a hard on for you"  
He gasps and chokes on the pizza. Once he can breath once more he turns to her with a shocked expression "Abs!?"  
She just shrugs as she continues to enjoy the pizza "It's true...haven't you noticed him checking out your cute rear"  
He turns to glance behind him "You think my rear is cute?"  
Abby rolls her eyes "Of course Bossman. Me, Stan, Jenny, Kate and Ziva all have given you 9/10 on the cuteness of your backside...Timmy wouldn't score you as he says it's odd to think of you that way"  
He just laughs and tugs her into a hug "Oh Abs...you are one-of-a-kind"  
She just giggles and returns the hug "Ok, so what's his name then?"  
A smile crosses his face "Anthonicous...but he prefers Tony"  
She strokes his cheek "Tell me about him"  
He does while they finish their pizza and enjoy their lunch date.


	10. Kellys Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack remembers

He starts to get impatient and turns to the other man "Dad...when will Jethro be Home?"  
Jack chuckles "Tony, it'll be anytime from now onwards...it depends on how much Paperwork he has to do"  
Tony sighs "Hate Paperwork!" he looks around and spots a photo "Ooo that's Kelly!"  
He turns round to look at him in shock "You knew Kelly?"  
He nods as he caresses the photo "Yeah...she was a lovely girl"  
Jack nods and sighs "I was worried that...that after they died Leroy would end up dead somewhere"  
Tony puts the photo down and walks over to embrace him "Hey...he didn't"  
He accepts the other mans comfort and returns the embrace "I...I caught him a year after their Deaths...taking a loaded gun and driving off" he lifts a hand to wipe away the tears that form "I was so scared"  
Tony gives him a sad smile as he pulls back "There was no need...he didn't end up shooting himself"  
Jack nods and smiles at him "I'm glad he has you around...I haven't heard his laughter for a long time...and he seems to smile more"  
He bounces on the spot "I like his smile! It makes him more cute!"  
A bark of laughter escapes from him "Cute?"  
Tony gives him a dazzling smile "Actually I was gonna say Sexy...but I thought cute was nicer!"  
He shakes his head "Come on...let's start dinner"  
He glances back to the photo "I will watch after him for you" and then follows Jack into the kitchen.

Half an hour later he gets bored "Dad...is there anything I can do?"  
He turns with a smile "You're just a kid at heart, aren't ya?"  
Tony chuckles and bounces on the spot "Nah, I just have too much energy" he stops suddenly as he spots something and rushes over "Oh My God! He...he kept it...after all these years and...and he kept it"  
Jack frowns in confusion "Tony? Leroy kept what?"  
He turns to face him with a watery smile and holds up the item in question "The necklace I gave Kelly"  
His eyes widen in shock "You're...you're Kellys Water Angel!?"  
He shakes his head "No...not any longer...I'm now Jethros Angel"  
He quickly takes a seat before his legs give way "You're the one...the one who stopped Leroy from...k-killing himself"  
Tony walks over and takes the seat next to him "Yeah...I found him on his boat...with his loaded gun under his chin" he shivers at the memory "I...I had to stop him"  
Jack reaches over and tugs him into a hug "I never got a chance to say this but...Thank-You"  
He gives him a sad chuckle as he returns the hug "No need to Thank me...I just couldn't let him end his life that way"  
He nods and pulls back as he ruffles Tonys hair "I thought I recognized your full name from somewhere" he lifts a hand to wipe away the tears that threaten to fall "Kelly use to tell me about an Angel in the water and how he'd tell her about his life in the Lake"  
A smile smile crosses his face "Aye...she told me about you teaching her how to woodwork so she could help her Dad when he returned from saving the Country...she loved it when she saw you"  
Jack just smiles at him "I loved it too...I just wish I got to see her more" he sighs "Leroy and me didn't get along...still don't really"  
He frowns but then thinks back to the other night and how Jethro was quite blunt and confrontational to his Dad "Yeah...I noticed" he looks straight into the blue eyes "I will make him understand how precious the Bond between Father and Son should be...I promise"  
Jack shakes his head "It's ok Tony...he lets me be a part of his life and...and as long as you make sure that he's happy, then" he shrugs "All is right by me"  
He just smiles "I always keep my promises Dad, I-" he stops and snaps his head towards the front door "He's Home!" and with that he leaps out of his seat as he runs into the other room but stops at the sight of a gothic-looking Woman touching 'His' Jethro


	11. Abby Meets Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Abby and Jethro snaps at Jack

Jethro pauses at the glare and Tonys aggressive posture. He notes Abby shying away from the glaring man and pressing against his side  
"Bossman...I don't think he's happy to see me"  
He frowns and kisses the top of her head "Nah Abs...no-one couldn't like you", he pulls away from her "Abby this is Tony...Tony this is Abby"  
She gives him a shy smile and lifts a hand to give him a small wave "Hi"  
Tony just glares at her then moves closer, inbetween her and 'His' Jethro as he states "Nice to meet you"  
A big smile lights up her face as she releases why he was acting aggressively towards her and she holds up her hands while taking a step away, putting some distance between herself and Gibbs "Hey, you have no competition from Me!...He's more of a Father figure than a Love interest!"  
He can't help but laugh at that, and when Jethro goes pink his laughter increases. He decides then and there that he likes her "Yeah...Sorry about that, I don't understand why I behave that way around Jethro..."  
She rolls her eyes and links her arm with his as she tugs him over to the sofa "You were Jealous...and I understand as he is gorgeous"  
He frowns and glances at the man in question "Jealous?...How can I be jealous?"  
Jethro just shrugs his shoulders "Don't ask me...although you were acting odd around Stan last night"  
He lets out a growl from deep within his chest "That man can find someone else to fuck!"  
He jerks back in shock "Tony!?...I told you...it was just a drunken kiss of which we both regretted"  
Abby, Tony and Jack just look at him with an eyebrow raised  
"What?"  
Jack sighs and pats his Sons shoulder "Leroy...for a Federal Agent...you are n half blind" he turns to face everyone "Right, dinners ready...and Abby you are Welcome to join us"  
She bounces in her seat "Is it your famous hotpot?"  
He just smiles at her and walks into the dinning room.  
Tony quickly gets up from his seat and follows Jack into the other room "So...do you think it is jealousy?"  
"Tony, Son, from the stories Kelly told me about your life...I don't think you have ever had to deal with that feeling from yourself...others yes...but you?"  
He sighs and nods "Yeah Dad...you might be right"  
They both turn at a shocked gasp "You...you told him about Kelly!?"  
Jack moves to comfort his Son "Leroy I-"  
Jethro growls at him "The name is JETHRO!! How many times, Jack, do I have to tell you!?"  
He moves back as if struck "Son...I-"  
"No Jack! I don't want to hear it!" and with that he storms off upstairs.  
Tony turns to Abby "Make sure Dad's alright...I'll deal with Jethro"  
She shakes her head and stops him with a hand on his chest "Just leave him...he'll calm down in his own time eventually"  
"No Abby, I will not let him push those closest to him away" and with that he does to follow but glances back to smile as he spots Abby comforting Jack "Also...no matter what you hear...don't go upstairs!"

He paces his room and tears off his jacket to fling it across the room, not caring as his handcuffs go flying (How dare he speak about Kelly!). He growls as he Kicks the bed as he continues to pace.  
Tony watches from the shadows and decides enough is enough.


	12. Captive Jethro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony cuffs an angry Jethro

He lets out a startled yelp as he is tackled onto his bed. He tries to get his attacker off himself but is suddenly flipped onto his back and feels the cold metal of his cuffs around his wrists, cuffing him to the bed "What the fuck!?"  
Tony straddles his chest "You shouldn't speak to Dad like that!"  
Jethro just growls and tries to get free while attempting to buck him off "Let me go!"  
He calmly shakes his head and begins to strip "Now, while you are having a paddy...I'll be changing into my true form as to be honest...I miss my tail"  
His only answer is a deep growl from within his chest, but quietens as a naked Tony removes his shirt "What are you doing?"  
He pauses and then shrugs as he continues removing the other mans clothes until they are both naked.

Once finished he strokes along the smooth expanse of skin "I like the feeling of skin on skin...or in the case of my tail, skin on scales"  
His eyes flutter close as he arches into the caress with a groan.  
Tony pauses at the noise and cocks his head to one side "You like it when you have no control?"  
His eyes snap open and he growls "No I don't!!" but his body betrays him as when Tony possessively strokes along his chest and down to his stomach, he once more arches into the touch  
"Oh Jethro...I think you do"  
He turns his head away from him and flushes pink as his body responds to the caress  
"Jethro...look at me Jethro" he waits until the embarrassed blue eyes face him "I will not take advantage of you in any way"  
He asks in a small voice "Then...let me go?"  
Tony shakes his head "Not yet...I need to talk about Dad and about...about Kelly"  
Jethro growls at the mention of her name and tries again to get free of the cuffs, but ends up just bruising his wrists "NO! I don't want him talking about my Girls!"  
"Jethro calm down!" he leans heavily ontop of him while grabbing the discarded tie.  
He stops his attempts and starts to panic as Tony uses his tie to blindfold him "Tony...?"  
"Shh Jethro...I need to change forms and I...I can't risk you seeing me"  
He forces his heart-rate to calm down and nods while biting out "Ok. Fine"  
Tony just smiles at him and with a groan, he flexes his tail before running it over the other mans body "I'm still not releasing you until we've had a chat about Dad"  
He decides that as he can't get free...it doesn't mean that he has to comply, with in mind that he makes himself go limp in his bonds.  
He pauses at the sudden change and narrows his eyes as an idea comes to him.

Jethro turns as he feels the bed move "Tony...?" as silence answers him, he strains his hearing to pick out any noise...and sighs in relief as he hears movement in the bathroom. He takes a breath and shouts "TONY!?"  
A chuckle answers him "Yes Jethro?"  
"You...you aren't going to leave me here?...Are you?"  
He chuckles as he returns but stops before getting on the bed as he playfully narrows his eyes.  
He frowns as Tony suddenly goes quiet and goes to speak, but gasps in shock as freezing water is chucked on him. He shivers as the water runs along his naked body "T-Tony!?"  
He laughs before curling around the shivering body "Ah...that's better"  
"W-What did you d-do that for!?"  
Tony kisses his nose and rolls ontop of him, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin "I'm a creature of the water Jethro...and as your bath isn't big enough for two fully grown men, I improvised"  
He growls in answer but ends up groaning as Tony slides off him while running a hand across his chest  
"Can I play Jethro?...Please say I can play!"  
He wants to tell him to fuck off but surprisingly he is enjoying being held captive and when he feels Tonys fingers dance across his stomach and down to his groin he nods "Yes..."  
A bright smile crosses his face and he deeply kisses the bound man only to stop with a growl as he hears a knock on the door. He tugs at the duvet to cover up a cuffed Jethro while stalking up to the door and opens it with a barely contained growl "What!?"  
Abbys eyes widen at a naked Tony...a naked and very aroused Tony...make that an angry, naked and aroused Tony. She gives him a small smile and holds out a plate with forks "I brought you both up some dinner...er, I guess I'd best be going"  
He nods "Yes I think you should...but thanks for the food"  
She nods and quickly backs away before running down the stairs with a happy squeal.

Jethro can feel himself flush as he realise that Tony must have answered the door in the nude, as he didn't hear him get changed. He sighs and slightly jumps as the duvet is flung off him only to be replaced with a warm plate on his chest and a hot body ontop of him. He takes a deep breath and groans as his stomach rumbles  
"I take it someones hungry?"  
He licks his lips "Yeah...other than a pizza with Abs for lunch, I haven't eaten"  
Tony shakes his head and loads up a fork "Open up"  
He shakes his head "No, I want have you feeding me like I'm a child...let me out of these" he rattles the cuffs to make his point clear  
"Nope. I told you, we are going to have a talk. If you refuse to be fed then...well you can go hungry"  
He grits his teeth but as he hears Tonys groan of appreciation he gives in "Ok Tony"  
His eyes darken as Jethro lets him feed him. He tries to keep his lust at bay but when he hears and feels a groan from the bound man, he quickly places the plate to one side and attacks his mouth.  
Jethro pauses at the onslaught but then melts into the kiss, groaning as he can still taste his Dads hotpot along with a taste that is only Tony. He gasps and arches as a wet hand plays with his chest before moving lower.  
He growls in enjoyment as the man surrenders while subconsciously spreading his legs "I want you Jethro...I need you"  
He stills at the words (Do I want it?...Can you let him make love to you?). His legs snap together and he shakes his head "I...I can't"  
He growls in disappointment but sighs as he lays down ontop of him "Jethro...don't you trust me?"  
He turns his face away "I do trust you...it's just...I've never had another man touch me this way, I never even thought about s-sex that way and...and I'm" he quietens and hides his face.  
Tony frowns and tugs at his chin until he is facing him once more "You're what?"  
Jethro takes a deep breath and quietly answers "I'm afraid that once...once you fuck me, you'll...you'll decide you wouldn't want me anymore..."  
A small smile crosses his face and he leans down to give him a soft kiss "Silly man...Jethro, I have loved you since I first caught a glimpse of you fifteen years ago"  
An answering smile crosses his face "Yeah?"  
"Yeah Jethro...I'll always want you and to be with you until...until you don't want me anymore"  
He tries to move but the stupid cuffs are in his way and he sighs "Tony...I", he feels himself flush (Suck it up Marine!) "I...I want you to make love to me"  
"You sure? I can wait Jethro"  
He nods "Yeah Tony...but on one condition"  
A smirk crosses his face "Ah ha, you are not getting free yet Mister!"  
He chuckles "I already figured that Tony...the condition is, I want to see you"  
He frowns "That's all?"  
Jethro shakes his head "No Tony...I want to 'see' the true you"  
He pales and goes to pull away but is stopped by Jethro wrapping his legs around his waist  
"Tony...I'm already smitten, so I'll be ok"  
He argues with himself and after a while he nods "Are you sure?"  
Jethro smiles "Tony, I've wanted to look at you each time we met...but I didn't as I thought it would upset you"  
"Yeah Jethro...I've wished you did every time" he leans forward and gently kisses him before removing the blindfold "Ready?"  
He blinks his eyes a few times to focus and smiles "Yes Tony...I'm ready"


	13. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes love to Jethro

He looks down at the other man "You Sure?"  
Jethro sighs "Yes Tony...I want to see you...the real you"  
He nods and stretches out besides the bound man as he changes forms.  
A smile spreads across his face, along with his cock hardening and rising, at the sight before him. He looks along where his legs sort of gelled together to form a single beautiful tailfin and strains in his bonds as he attempts to try and touch the green soft looking scales "I want to touch"  
Tony chuckles and runs his tail along the other mans chest "Hows that?"  
Jethro groans and arches up into the caress. He nervously smiles as he widens his legs "You...you going to fuck me?"  
He shakes his head "No Jethro"  
He flames crimson and tries to jerk away as a deep feeling of rejection spikes through him, strong enough to bring tears to his eyes.  
Tony frowns in confusion at the move and then chuckles as he rolls ontop of him "Jethro, I will not fuck you...however I am willing to make love to you"  
He looks up with wary eyes "Y-Yeah?"  
He nods and changes forms once more as he settles inbetween his spread legs.

Jethro tenses as his legs are touched and flinches as the hands move further up towards his groin  
"Relax Jethro"  
He nods and weakly jokes "Trying"  
Tony chuckles as he strokes the bare chest "You have to calm down Jethro...I will not do anything until you are ok with it"  
A nervous smile crosses his face "I...I will be ok Tony...I trust you"  
A bright smile lights up his face as he bends down and deeply kisses him.  
He groans and opens his mouth in Submission but jumps as a hand softly strokes his cock.  
He pulls back slightly and moves to kiss down his neck and across his chest, enjoying the pleasured moans coming from deep within the other mans chest.  
He arches up, not believing how turned on and aroused he feels (Wow...I'm actually enjoying this?). He lets out a startled gasp as Tony laves across his right nipple with the flat of his tongue while pinching his left  
"You like?"  
He nods as he lets out a groan as he widens his legs "I...I need more"  
Tony chuckles and lightly nips at his chest "Be patient Jethro"  
He takes a deep breath and forces his body to relax only to let out a startled yelp as a wet finger gently pushes its way inside him and his muscles clamp tight around it  
"Shh, calm yourself"  
He closes his eyes as he concentrates on making his body accept the intrusion.  
Tony chuckles and strokes his chest until the muscles relax enough for him to gently move the finger in and out, stretching him slowly.  
Jethro cringes at the odd feeling of a finger up his backside and asks "Tony...?"  
He looks into the confused eyes and cocks his head to one side "What?...Are you not enjoying this?"  
He shakes his head "It feels odd...I don't understand?"  
He frowns "Understand what?"  
Jethro shrugs, as much as he can while cuffed "How is this pleasurable?"  
He chuckles "Just wait and see" and with that he slips in a second finger.  
He grimaces at the slight burning feeling and fidgets in his bonds "Tony...it burns"  
Tony rubs his free hand across the muscular thighs "Shh, you'll enjoy this...trust me"  
He sighs "Ok...I trust you"  
A smile spread across his face "Get ready"  
A frown crosses his face "Ready?...Ready for wh-" his body arches as a bolt of pleasure shoots up his spine. He looks at Tony in wonder "What...what was that?"  
Tony chuckles and brushes his fingers against it once more "That my Dear, is your prostate"  
He groans as he arches his spine while slowly rocking back onto the fingers "I...Wow"  
He nods as he slips in a third finger and scissors them, stretching him open to accept him  
Jethro groans "Now?"  
He kisses him while removing his fingers.  
He pulls back "So...?"  
Tony lines himself up and slowly sinks into him, groaning at the tight heat only to jerk in shock as a bolt of pure pleasure shoots through him as soon as he bottoms out "Wow"  
Jethros eyes widen as pleasure shoots through him "Yeah...Wow"  
Tony chuckles and leans down to kiss him "I love you Jethro"  
He nods and fidgets as Tony keeps still "Can...can you move or something?"  
He shakes his head in amusement as he places his hands on Jethros chest while slowly pulling out and gently pushing in.

After a while at the slow pace he wraps his legs around the other mans waist trying to pull him in closer and deeper as he groans "Faster Tony...Please"  
He chuckles and moves his hips, trying to hit the spot to bring him more pleasure. He knows when he has found it as the other man gasps and arches his back with a groan as he continues to hit it.  
Jethro groans as his body starts to tingle "I'm...I'm close Tony"  
Tony nods and wraps his hand around the hard cock as he starts to jerk him off in time to his thrusts "Just...just a bit longer"  
He nods as he tries to hold back his climax "I'll try"  
He lets himself get to the brink and then leans down "Let it go Jethro"  
His body stiffens and he cries out as he coats both of their chests as his climax rips through him at the same time Tony sinks his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder and he feels wet heat filling his backside, signaling the other man has also reached his climax.  
Tony chuckles and licks across the bite Mark "Mine Jethro"  
He nods "Yes Tony just...just don't leave me"  
He looks into the wary blue eyes and smiles as he reaches up to lazily kiss him "I'll never leave you Jethro...never"  
A small smile crosses his face and he chuckles as he rattles the cuffs "Can you let me go now?"  
Tony sighs and nods as he stretches up to release him while keeping the connection between them.  
Once his hands are free he wraps them around Tony, hugging him close to his chest "Thank-You Tony"  
He looks down and strokes the silver hair "You're Welcome Jethro" with that he carefully slips out and re-arranges them so Jethro is laying on his chest while he is on his back "I'm keeping you...forever"  
He nods as he curls up tighter around him as the darkness of sleep calls him but just before the darkness claims him, he whispers "Love you Tony"  
Tony looks down at the sleeping man and kisses the top of his head before dozing off as he holds the other man close to his chest with a small smile across his face.


	14. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before

He wakes up with a groan as he snuggles closer into the warmth of the other man but suddenly stiffens as he recalls what had happened before he fell asleep (Fuck! You've actually done it!). He starts when an arm wraps itself around his waist, tugging him closer  
"Hey...no regrets?"  
Jethro slowly opens his eyes to look at him and notes the slightly wary green ones staring back at him. He gives him a shaky smile "Er...none from Me, but er...what about you?"  
Tony chuckles and leans down to kiss him "Nope. None. Nada. Zilch...I've waited a long time to be happy Jethro and...and being with you makes me that way"  
He feels himself blush and nuzzles Tonys chest "Yeah...same here"  
He playfully narrows his eyes as he rears up and leans over the stunned man before possessively kissing him, groaning in delight as he Submits to him.  
He hesidently returns the kiss and reaches up to stroke the slightly furry chest, becoming more confident as Tony lets out a passionate moan. He widens his legs and wraps them around the other mans waist as he breaks the kiss to whisper "Make love to Me?"  
Tony groans and kisses down his chest as he checks with his hand to see how lose he is. Once satisfied that he won't hurt him he lines up and slowly pushes in.  
His back arches in pleasure and he lets out a whine as he tries to tug him down.  
He chuckles and leans down to give him a quick kiss as he begins to thrust into him.

After a while he uses his legs to pull him deeper as he begs "Faster Tony...Please Faster"  
He looks down at the sweaty body beneath him and nods "Your wish is my Command" and with that he withdraws nearly all the way before hammering back in, hitting the other mans prostate and continues the punishing rhythm.  
Jethro grunts as he is pushed up the bed as Tony thrusts into him and he looks up at the muscular body as he smiles to himself (You love him...you truly do). He closes his eyes and lets a tear fall down his cheek.  
Tony slows down as he notes the tear and frowns "Jethro?...Am I hurting you?"  
He opens his eyes to look into worried green ones and shakes his head "No Tony...it's just that I've realised something"  
He cocks his head to one side "What?"  
A warm smile spreads across his face "I love you"  
His heart swells and he suddenly leans down, practically folding Jethro in half, as he deeply kisses him.  
He gasps as his climax hits him due to a burst of deep pleasure erupting from within at the same time as Tony gasps and he feels him climax deep within him.  
He collapses onto the other man, smirking at the startled grunt, and nuzzles his throat "Mine?"  
He nods as he reaches up to caress the sweaty back "Yours"  
They both turn their heads towards the door as they hear raised voices  
"I don't care!"  
"You can't go in there!"  
"Stop!"  
The door flies open and Jethro watches in shock and embarrassment as Stan just stands there, staring at them with a look of deep hurt across his face.


	15. Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro explains to Stan but then loses Tony

He watches as tears fall from Stans eyes and he pushes at Tonys chest to try and get him off him "Stan...I-"  
Stan shakes his head "I know you say the Second B is for Bastard...but I never thought it was true" with that he turns and walks away.  
Tony smirks at the sight before dropping his head down to nuzzle his neck "Good Riddance"  
Jethro looks up and narrows his eyes "You knew...you knew he was about to burst in and you...you let him see that!?" he hits at the strong chest until he can move out from underneath him "You are a Bastard! And I wished I had never meet you!" with that he picks up a pair of trousers and quickly puts them on before running out the door to catch up to the the upset man.  
A deep pain flares across his chest as he watches him go. He sighs and gets up as he gets dressed "Well...that didn't last long"

Jethro spots Stan leaving the house and runs after him "Stan! Stan wait!" as he stops, he runs up to him and pants "I'm...I'm Sorry you...you saw that"  
Stan turns to glare at him "I've loved you since I first met you!" he lifts a hand to angrily wipe away the tears that continue to fall "I was happy just to be able to be around you...but then you kissed me that night and...and I was waiting for you to be ready to start a Relationship with another male" with that he looks up and pushes at his chest "You Bastard! I have wasted my life waiting for you...and you never even noticed! Then I walk in to find you on your back with another mans COCK up your arse!!!"  
He flinches at the anger and runs his hands through his hair "I never knew Stan! I thought you regretted the kiss as you never said anything!" he looks into the teary eyes and tugs him into a tight hug, refusing to let go until he goes limp in his arms "Stan...I see you as the Son I never had, the love I have for you is that of a Paternal kind" he gently runs his hand along his back as Stan cries into his shoulder and turns his head to kiss the blond hair "You're like a Son to me"  
He holds onto him as he lets out his anger, embarrassment and regret into the tears "I love you...I've loved you for so long"  
Jethro sighs as he slowly rocks them, not caring that he is standing in the middle of the street only wearing his trousers as he comforts his friend "I'm Sorry that I can't return the love that way Stan...you are a Son to me and I can't think of you in that way" he kisses his neck "I wished you told me...I would have told you not to waste your time waiting"  
Stan nods as he calms himself down and just stands there in the hold before asking "There's no chance that you could love me that way?"  
He shakes his head "I'm Sorry" with that he continues to hold him.

Tony watches the sight of the hugging men through the window and lifts a hand to wipe the tear that falls before turning around to face Jack "Dad? Can you drive me back to my Lake...I want to go Home"  
Jack frowns "But Tony...this is your Home"  
He shakes his head "I've caused enough trouble for Jethro...I've got forever to get over him" he gives him a sad smile as he tugs him tight into a tight "He is free to love Stan now...I won't let him throw his life away" with that he pulls away "Please Dad...can you take me back?"  
He sighs and nods "If that is what you want, I will be honored" he picks up his keys and walks him into the garage before opening the car door "Here"  
Tony smiles and kisses his cheek "Thank-You Dad"  
Jack shakes off the Thanks and gets in "I'm Sorry that it didn't work Tony...Anthonicous"  
A small smile crosses his face at the sound of his full name "It's ok Dad...it's ok" he watches as he starts the car "Take me Home?"  
He nods and presses the switch to open the garage door before driving out.

Jethro turns at the sound and his heart stops at the sight of Tony and his Dad in the car. He lets go of Stan and runs over, trying to stop them "DAD! TONY!"  
Tony shakes his head as he spots him running over "Dad drive! Take me Home!"  
He just makes it over...but is too slow to stop them. His vision blurs as he tries to catch up with the car on foot "PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE!" but ends up tripping over and falls down heavily onto the road as the car drops out of sight. He lays there crying into the asphalt as he whispers "Stop...please Stop"  
Stan catches up and drags him into a sitting position "Gibbs?...Gibbs where are they going?"  
He looks up as tears fall down his cheeks "I told him I wish I never met him...I was so angry that he knew you were going to burst in and see us that way" he lifts a hand to wipe his face "I didn't mean it Stan...I love him...I love him so much"  
He sighs and drags him up onto his feet "Where is he going?" he guides him into the passenger side of his car "Jethro...where is Jack taking him?"  
Jethro looks up in confusion "Why do you want to know?"  
Stan gives him a small smile "So I can drive you there and so you can get him back" at the look of shock he smirks and leans forward to kiss his forehead "I will forever love you...but I can't see you this unhappy" he shrugs "You said you have the love of a Father for me and if that is all you can give me...then I accept it" with that he lifts his chin to look into the wet blue eyes "So Jethro...I will ask you again, where are they going?"  
He gives him a shaky smile "To...to the Lake, Kellys Lake"  
He nods and does up the mans seatbelt before quickly getting into the drivers side and doing up his own "We'll get there about ten or fifteen minutes after them"  
Jethro nods and reaches out to pat Stans knee "Thank-You Stan" he wipes the tears from his face "Thank-You"  
Stan shrugs him off "You are Welcome" with that he puts his foot down and tears out of the parked space as he sighs "You won't be returning to Work...will you?"  
He sighs and shakes his head "No Stan, I won't" he runs a shaky hand through his hair "I Resigned Yesterday...I'm no good at sitting behind a desk filling out Paperwork"  
He blinks away the tears "Will you...you still be around here?" at the nod he lets out a sigh of relief "Good...so who will be replacing you?"  
Jethro sighs and turns to face him "You...you will be the New Director of NCIS"  
Stans eyes widen and he serves the car back on track "Whoa...me!?"  
He chuckles "Yeah Stan, it's about time you got to sit in the big chair...you did most of my Paperwork anyway" he looks up as he spots the sign for the Lake and his heart leaps into his chest as he spots his Dads car "There Stan!"  
He nods and parks the car "Lets go" but before he can move he spots the other man open the door and run out the car "Jethro!?"

Jethro shakes his head as he runs past all the people who are standing around enjoying themselves and stops as he spots his Dad. He runs up to him "Dad! Where's Tony?"  
Jack gives him a sad smile as he holds up the discarded clothes "He has gone Home, Son...back to the Lake"  
Tears flow down his face as he crumples to the floor "I...I will never see him again"  
He kneels down and hugs his Son tight "Leroy, he has returned to the water...the only way to find him is for you to return aswell"  
Jethro looks up "How? I got rid of my Sailing boat...the only thing I have is the small rowing boat"  
Jack chuckles and drags him up before guiding him down to the deck "I bought her back...she is yours" with that he hands over the keys "Go find him Son"  
He wipes his eyes and hugs him tight "Thank-You Dad...can you say Goodbye to Stan and everyone" at the mans nod he kisses his cheek before jumping onto the deck of the boat and sets sail onto the water to find his love.


	16. Brody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro is sailing the Ocean to find his Love but ends up making friends with an unlikely creature

He looks over the side of the two-man sail boat and watches the waves. He sighs and sits down on the deck as he looks out onto the Ocean "Tony...where are you?" with that he lets the boat sail with the wind and the current of the water as he closes his eyes to rest in the sunlight.

He starts awake as the boat rocks and he scrambles up to look over the side as he shouts "Tony!? Tony is that you?" he pulls back in shock as a nose pops out of the water followed by a big black eye (Shit! That's a Great White!). He quickly stands and watches as the very big Shark swims around the boat before popping his nose out of the water on the other side to look at him again. He shakes his head in confusion "What do you want?" as he realises that he is talking to a shark, he sighs and runs his hands down his face before pausing as his stomach rumbles and decides to collect the fishing line to see what he has caught.  
He jumps back as the Shark reappears and picks up a bat to poke its nose "Go away!"  
The Shark freezes at the touch and turns onto its side before physically shaking itself as it swims around the boat once more.  
Jethro manages to collect his catch just as the Shark reappears "Seriously Mate! Go find yourself a Seal or something!" he shakes his head as he connects the solar panels to the small cooker before heading down the stairs only to return with a bottle of water and a packet of rice as he starts dinner. He growls as the boat rocks as the black eye looks at him again and he sighs (I shouldn't...but I'm not going to eat it and I was going to chuck it anyway) with that he throws the fish head with it's scales, fins and spine overboard and watches as the Shark swims over to the leftovers before eating them only to return to the boat. He sighs and shrugs his shoulders as he sits down to eat his own dinner.

He has decide to call the Shark...Brody, as in Sheriff Martin Brody from Jaws, as it still follows the boat where ever he sails. He sighs as its been two months since he has set sail...and still no sign of Tony, he turns to the Shark "Brody, you have any idea where I should look?"  
The Shark pops its head to look at him before swimming to the other side and repeating the move.  
Jethro chuckles as he stretches out his back and gazes out across the still waters before shouting "TONY! ANTHONICOUS" he waits, as he does every day, but gets no reply and shakes his head as he checks his catch for the day. He watches as Brody gets close and he gently bops him on the nose as he collects his prize, before chuckling as the Shark stills and tips on its side "Brody...you are odd!"  
The Shark swims around and bops its nose out of the water as the man chucks the leftovers over the side  
"There you go" he pauses as he notes that he has had a good catch today and sighs before chucking one of the leftover fish for the Shark "You can have an extra one" with that he gets a start on his own meal.  
As he begins to enjoy his meal, the boat tips and he sighs "Brody! I'm trying to eat!" he shakes his head and gets up only to slip at a rather hard shove of the boat and falls heavily onto the deck as the boat suddenly lurches to one-side and he grunts at the impact. He slowly gets up and glares at the water "Brody! Stop it!" he pauses as a noise on the other side grabs his attention and he spots Brody getting mobbed by a Pod of Dolphins, he realises that the rocks of the boat isn't his Shark and he quickly scrambles up before picking up the grabbing hook. He looks around and jabs it into the water, smirking as it startles one of the Dolphins and tries to save Brody from the Pod "Get away from him!!"  
The Shark tries to swim away but gets blocked before getting a hard shove in it's side and it knows it needs to keep moving otherwise it will drown.  
Jethro blinks away the tears as he watches the way Brodys movements become sluggish and he begins to viscously jab at the Dolphins "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" he shouts in relief as he makes room for Brody to escape and watches as he swims away "GO!" with that he collapses onto the deck and watches as his friend disappears "You're Safe now"  
The Dolphins suddenly surround the boat before hitting the sides and causing it to violently rock.  
He gasps and grabs onto the side only to yelp as he slips off the deck and into the water.

His breathing stops as the freezing water causes him to stiffen up but instinct takes over and he quickly swims up to break the surface as he take in lung-falls of air. He treads water as he tries to blink away the sea water from his eyes before starting to swim back to the boat. He grunts in pain as the Dolphins turn on him, trying to stop him from reaching his goal and he growls "Get Lost!" as he tries to push at the slippery bodies.  
The Dolphins circle the man in the water and one decides to have fun by grabbing a mouthful of his shirt as it drags him under, quickly followed by the rest.  
Jethro shouts before he is taken under the surface of the water and turns as he tries to free himself only to have the oxygen forced out of his lungs in a burst of bubbles as they are suddenly hit by an unknown huge creature.  
They scatter and decide to leave the man as he isn't worth the trouble as they quickly swim away.  
He watches them go and as his vision darkens, he frowns as the last thing he sees is the shadow approaching him from underneath, with a smaller one following, to gently push him to the surface before everything fades into darkness.


	17. Soul-Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro and Tony have found their Soul-Mates with one another.  
> Last Chapter! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read it!

He frowns as he feels the hard wood of the deck of his Boat beneath him (How? I was in the Water...wasn't I?). He feels someone lifting his rear to place box underneath his waist before hands vigorously rub over his back, forcing the sea water from his lungs.  
He gags and vomits up the Water with a pained groan, as he coughs up his dinner aswell, before heavily lifting an arm to push at the strong chest "Go way Brody...trying sleep" he hears a chuckle and his frown deepens (Hang on...Brody's the Shark) with that realisation in mind, he slowly opens his eyes to spot a green tail fin and he stares at it in confusion. He watches it flex as he feels the hands across his back, smirking as he spots the pretty lights that get reflected off the scales in the sunlight and reaches out to stroke it. The tail twitches under his touch and he feels himself being turned over.

Jethro blinks in the bright sun and smiles as he spots Tonys worried face "I...dead?"  
He shakes his head before leaning down to place his head on the other mans chest as he listens to his lungs.  
He glances down and lifts a hand to softly pet the brown hair "I...good?"  
Tony replies with a sad chuckle as he pulls back "Yeah Jethro...you're good" with that he attempts to enter the Water but is stopped by a hand latching onto his tail and he sighs before facing him "Let me go...you have your life to live to the full...and be happy with Stan"  
Jethro shakes his head as he tugs at him until he moves closer "Don't want him...he Son to me" he looks into the green eyes "It you I love...both forms"  
He gasps in shock at the truth in the words and then a dazzling smile crosses his face "You...you are my Soul-Mate"  
He nods and shivers at the cold breeze "C-Cold"  
Tony pauses and only now notices the way his lips have turned blue "Shit...need to warm you up!" with that he switches forms before rising to his knees and removing Jethros wet clothes until he is naked.  
Jethro shivers as the breeze travels over his bare flesh and he fights away the darkness of sleep, as he knows that it is dangerous if he falls unconscious.  
He quickly runs down the stairs and returns with a big duvet "Lets get you warm...and stay awake" he sits down and tugs him across his chest as he wraps them both in the duvet before turning to the Shark "Brody? Is the Boat damaged in anyway?"  
He frowns (He is talking to my Shark?) then shrugs as he snuggles closer to the warm body.  
Tony smirks as he pets the wet hair and nods to the Water "Can you knock it way from the rocks? Then we shall see about food for him" he wraps his arms tight around him as the Boat lurches to one side before straightening "Thanks" with that he glances down "You still with me?"  
Jethro nods as he soaks up the body heat from the other man before yawning "Tired...Brody here?"  
He smiles and kisses the top of his head "Yeah, she's here...she has taken a fancy to you"  
He frowns and glances up "She? Fancy?"  
Tony chuckles as he spots the Shark in question popping her nose out of the Water to glance at them with her black eye "Yeah, she's a female...she's too big to be a Male Great White" he shifts slightly to make himself comfortable "And...well she fancy's ya" at the snort, he smirks "Not for Dinner..."  
Jethro stills "Seriously?" with that he turns his head to smile at Brody "Well...for a Shark she is rather fetching"  
He glances down with a frown "No...I don't share"  
He chuckles and sighs as he basks in the heat "So...you won't leave me again?"  
Tony avoids the questioning gaze as he looks out across the Ocean "I belong out here Jethro...I can't stay on Land while you Work, Dads great...but I need the Water"  
Jethro smirks as he tightens his own hold "Sorted" he takes a deep breath of the familiar Scent, which is pure Tony, before continuing "I've Resigned as Director of NCIS...Dad's gonna keep the House as he sells the Store back in StillWater" he pulls back "I can live out on the Water with you...I will just have to returned once a month to restock the Boat"  
He stares into the blue eyes "You'll...you'll do that for me?" at the small nod, he cups his face to bring their lips together in a kiss that starts out soft but soon turns passionate.

Jethro groans at the taste of Tony, his Tony, but pulls back "Can't...I need to wash my mouth as I've just been sick"  
Tony shakes his head "Don't care" with that he buries his fingers into the silver hair as he tugs him in for a possessive kiss, groaning in delight as he Submits to him "I need to...to be in you Jethro"  
He gasps as his arousal spikes "Please" he rises onto his knees only to yelp in shock as two spit slick fingers are roughly shoved into him. He grits his teeth through the pain as he pushes back to stretch himself further and after a third is in, he shakes his head as he pulls the fingers out and impales himself onto the leaking hard cock.  
He gasps at the feeling of the tight muscles around his cock and he narrows his eyes before sharply nipping his neck "Don't!...You could have hurt yourself!"  
Jethro nods as his eyes water from the pain that flares along his spine as his body complains the sudden move "Sorry...too impatient" he winces as he feels the body shift beneath him and he quickly holds him in place "Not yet!"  
Tony growls but nods as he tries to keep as still as possible as he waits for Jethro to adjust, it's only once he feels him relax against him that he slowly thrusts his hips in small shallow movements.  
He groans as pain becomes pleasure and he turns his head to look out at the Ocean only to smirk as he spots the black eye of Brody watching them while swimming along side the Boat. He wraps his arms around Tonys chest as he kisses his shoulder "I love you...I think I have done since you stopped me from killing myself all those years ago"  
He smiles as he kisses his neck and along his jaw before kissing his lips "Yeah?"  
He nods "Yeah...I just didn't realise what it was" with that he pulls back to look into the green eyes as he begins to rock his hips to meet each thrust "You are My Water Angel...and My Soul-Mate" he smirks "You and Me forever?"  
Tony nods "Yes...you are My Soul-Mate" he chuckles as he adds "I found a grey hair the other day...if I'm not careful, I'll end up silver like you!"  
Jethro playfully narrows his eyes as he smacks the back of his head "You're the Old one! And what's wrong with my hair?"  
He smirks "Nothing except it makes you look so sexy that I want to take you at every moment" his smirk widens into a full blown grin as his Mate goes crimson and he groans as his climax approaches "Jethro I'm..."  
He nods as he leans in to whisper "Let it go"with that he joins him in completion before kissing his neck "I love you...My Water Angel"


End file.
